Star Wars:The Old Republic Stories
The Old Republic stories is a Short Story by Jim Logan and serves as a retelling of The Last Days(viewable on Star Wars Fanon Wiki). Chapter 1 Jim awoke, the day following being made a Jedi Master inside his Jedi Master Dorm room in his normal pajamas, a plain white shirt and cream colored pants, peered up to his nightstand to see his Darksaber sitting there, got up, put on his shoes and stepped out onto his "Party Deck" and took a deep breath of the fresh Coruscant air. After an hour, he checked his private Hanger and hidden Armory, seeing all his ships and weapons being cleaned and polished by his personal droid crew, Jim looked down to his left arm seeing the Plagious Watch he took from a CIS control ship a week earlier, before dressing in his normal Jedi gear he fashioned after Obi Wan Kenobi, not bothering to put on his robe, knowing he wont venture far out past his dorm today. Jim then walked back down in to his secret armory, which it's entrance was below his bed, looked at all his weapons, his lightsabers, his blasters, pikes and others, then to all his special robes and bunk bed and holonet TV he kept down there and started watching the latest political news, which included Palpatine talking about the victory he caused on Florum. After twenty minutes his protocal droid(a replica of C-3P0) called "Master James, someone is here to see you upstairs." As Jim entered the main room, he sensed her before he opened the door, when he did he saw a young, blonde haired, blue eyed, tall and firm figured woman standing in his doorway. Grace said "Hello 'James'."Jim laughed at himself as Grace,being raised on Coruscant, was made to greet people by their formal names. Jim replied "Hello Gracie." After a few minutes of talking, they spent the rest of the day, lips locked in passion, love and excitement. The following morning, both laying face down on his Mon Calimarian bed, Jim got up, took a shower and got dressed in his most formal Jedi attire when his protocal droid called "Sir, Master Kenobi is at the door!" Jim, in a light panic, quickly put on his Jedi robes and grabbed his darksaber, and opened the door. Jim greeted Obi Wan with a cheerful smile "Hello Master Kenobi, good morning!" Obi Wan returned his smile and said "Good morning James, I was wondering where you were the past couple days, at first I thought you went to a cantina, but I found you haven't left the temple." Obi Wan then saw Grace, lying on his bed. Jim gave him a squemish look. Obi Wan laughed a bit and said "Don't worry, you are fine, but make sure to keep your communicator at hand, Yoda might contact you." Jim nodded , bowed and Kenobi left. Jim waited for several minutes at the door before giving a relaxing sigh of relief. An hour after his minor meeting with Obi Wan, Jim's 3P0 droid walked up to give him a drink, Jim was about to take it when his communicator went off. When he answered Yoda apperared and said "Master Logan, to Kamino, you will go, inspect a new legion of Clone Troopers you will." Jim replied "Yes Master." After several more minutes of talking, Jim dressed in his Jedi clothes and put on his robes, before Grace finally awoke. With sleepy eyes, she half rose to sit up on the Mon Calamari bed and asked "Um, James, I think your 3P0 droid sent my clothes to my dorm, could you uh" - Grace's turned crimson-, "loan me some?" Jim blushed as well, he turned to say something but changed his mind before searching through his closet for anything that would fit her. Jim found some old extra normal padawan robes. Jim then went out onto his party deck to let Grace change in peace, A few minutes later he heard her come out to join him. Jim asked "Did 3P0 also take your saber?" Grace replied "Uh, ya. , , could you loan me something?" Jim turned to her, to see her wearing the padawan robes he used to wear, they looked to be three times her size, even while wearing a belt. Jim noded to his 3P0 droid who handed her a DC-15S blaster. After twenty minutes he departed for Kamino. Upon arrival, Jim got to work overlooking the Clones on Kamino while Shaak Ti went to battle on Felucia. After a month, Shaak Ti returned. A week later Jim returned to Coursant. When he stepped off the ship to the rusty, city air, he looked up to see Grace, wearing her attire she fashioned after Ahsoka, smile at him. He gave her a smile, lead her to a private area and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Grace said "Hello James." Jim replied "Hello beautiful!" As they were about to kiss again, a clone trooper walked by, stopping obth dead in their tracks. After the clone was out of sight, Jim moved in the plant another kiss, but before he could do so, Grace backed away, looked down at the floor in shame. Jim waited a few seconds before asking "What is it Gracie?" Grace forced her bright blue eyes to stare right into Jim's and said "Jim"--Jim was shocked as Grace had never called him Jim.--"Come with me." Jim followed her to his room. When she opened the door, there was a crib in the center Jim asked "Are you baby sitting?" Although Jim knew the answer that was coming, he had to hear it for himself. Grace said "James, she is your child, I had blood tests done and everything." Jim looked shocked for a momment before kissing her. Jim said "Well, you always talked about wanting a family." The following day, Jim consulted with the Council about what had happened, and although they were angry at first. Yoda finally said after 20 minutes "Happy we are about this, we are not, happy for you however we are, permitted this you are." Jim bowed to them. Before leaving Mace asked "What is the name of the child?" Jim replied "Kitty Rosa Logan". Trivia 1^ The statement of Grace wearing something similiar to Ahsoka's attire, is the outfit she has worn since season 3. Category:Fan Stories Category:Novels